Unnatural
by FFictionKittyKat
Summary: Harry was always abnormal to someone. He was a wizard. He was the Chosen One. After one too many days at the Dursley's that he would rather be abnormal and stand up for himself then normal and condone the violence. It's a good thing he has a power no one else does isn't it?
1. Normality

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. I do not gain any profit from my fanfiction.

Rating: M

Summary: Harry was always abnormal to someone. He was a wizard. He was the Chosen One. After one to many days at the Dursleys that he would rather be abnormal and stand up for himself then normal and condone the violence. It's a good thing he has a power no one else does isn't it?

Warnings: Child abuse, slash, femslash, and scenes of blood. More warning will appear and I will do it chapter by chapter.

* * *

The pale moon shone brightly in the dark blue sky. Grey clouds covered the stars as the wind blew them across the dark canvass. Below the moon was a small town in Surrey called Little Whinging. It was a very small community, filled with pleasant people and everything considered normal.

In this small town there was an averaged sized house that housed a small family. A mother, a father, and their son. Each of them had their own beliefs and ideals, but they all had one ideal in common. Anything that they didn't understand was considered freakish or abnormal. Although they all agreed on this, they went about expressing it in different ways.

The youngest, a teenage male by the name of Dudley Dursley, would pale at anything unnatural. He would stutter and start to shake in terror. If possible though, he would hide his fear by reacting like a porcupine. He'd lift his fists and beat whatever, or whoever, was the source of his discomfort. He was also a bully, picking on and humiliating anyone smaller than him. Anyone who made a comment of his overly large size would end up with some type of a broken bone. He and his gang were well known throughout the darker alley ways in Little Whinging.

His mother, Mrs. Petunia Dursley, was a thin woman with dark brown hair. She would try to minimize anything unnatural, eliminating the fear that it caused. She knew how to make her words hurt, and knew that sometimes silence and neglect was the perfect way of proving that she would never have uncanny behavior in her house, or her community. Small whispers, glances and giggles, and of course the looks of disgust helped prove her point as well.

The father, Mr. Vernon Dursley's, face would slowly change color from splotchy red to a grotesque purple. His large obese body would shake in anger, and his deep voice would come out harsh and loud. He looked at whomever, or whatever caused the abnormal occurrence and would always react in a loud and violent way. He was never one to allow something that caused him to feel less than he was to be near him.

Living in their small community they never let on their extreme feelings. They knew that those around them were more open minded. So they took care to make sure that no one knew how to dealt with … issues.

Looking into the window of the Dursley family, one would never guess how they truly felt. It was a well-kept house. Picture frames placed on the wall of the family, three chairs at the table with a spare against the wall for house guests and occasion Mr. Dursley's boss. On a normal day you would find the three family members watching television or eating before the day's activities. Sometimes, Mr. Dursley's sister Marjorie Dursley would come to visit with her bulldog. During these times laughter would be heard coming from the back yard, indicating a happy reunion for the family.

There was one thing that the community liked to talk about behind the Dursley's back however, and that was the mysterious nephew.

He was a small thing. He looked to be younger then Dudley, and was not even half his size. Green eyes the shade of emeralds, and hair black as night. He wore glasses that were broken in the middle and the frames were overly large on his small face. The clothes he always had on were obviously hand-me-downs as they practically swallowed the boy. He would only be seen on rare occasions, tending the Dursley's yard. Six years ago, the boy turned eleven and started going to St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. At least that's what the neighbors and Ms. Marjorie were told.

They had their doubts.

His name was Harry James Potter. Every summer he'd come back and be put to work. At the beginning of summer Harry would take off his shirt if he got too hot with the sun beating down on him. He was physically fit, and could perform manual tasks with ease that the beginning of the summer holidays. As the weeks progressed, he would take off his shirt less and less, and his cloths seemed to grow in size. His face would become gaunt, and you could see him withdraw into himself. He would no longer look at the passerbys, and would focus on his task.

The neighbors had an idea of what was going on, but they had no proof. They would do what they could to help him without letting the Dursley's know. They left small plates of food where only he would find them. Bandages and anti-biotic cream were hidden in locations that only he would find, as well as the number to the proper authorities. Harry would smile at them as they passed, and would nod his head in thanks. Unfortunately, there was never any evidence that the necessary call was made.

Though they knew his name, and his family, they didn't know the boy's deepest secret. No matter how much they spied on the family, they never found out why this young man was different.

Harry Potter was a Wizard.

He wasn't just any wizard though.

He was Harry James Potter.

The Boy Who Lived.

The Chosen One.

Savior.

But just as the muggle neighbors didn't know who he was in the wizarding world, the wizarding world did not know who he was in the muggle world.

Here he was:

Freak.

Monster.

A "Waste of Space."

Useless.

Unnatural.

All the wizarding world cared about was that he was the chosen one. The one that would save them, or doom them all. They never paid attention to who he was as a person. His best friends never noticed he would get quieter the closer summer came. They never noticed how skinny he was when he would get on the train after the summer holidays. The never saw the scars. The burns. The proof that he was just as human as the rest of them. That he had the same color blood as those around him.

He had asked his headmaster for help, but the Leader of the Light, the all-powerful and all-knowing Dumbledore, demanded he not exaggerate. That family wouldn't do that to one another. Harry had begged the elder to use Legimancy, or Veritaserum on him to prove he wasn't lying. The man said no, his blue eyes cold. This had destroyed the young man's trust in adults, isolating himself.

The wizarding world cared less for him then the muggle world did. Harry Potter saw that.

What none of them knew, was that something very unusual coursed throughout the veins of the soon to be seventeen year old. He had a very unusual blood type. It mimicked blood type AB-, but was in fact much different.

The Potter's had carried this trait since the family was established as a magical family. They didn't even know it existed. James Potter always knew something was off since he had a slightly higher magical signature than the other Purebloods at the school, but never thought much of it.

The day Lily Potter sacrificed herself for her infant son is when the magic in the boy's body activated. Harry's magic fused with his blood, creating something unheard of before.

When people say that it was Lily's sacrifice that protected Harry from the Dark Green curse that night, they are correct in that fact, but not in the way they know it as.

The day of Harry's seventeenth birthday is just around the corner. His blood courses through him in excitement. It will let itself be known. Every day new wounds appear on his body, the blood dripping silently to the ground. The blood soaked into the wood of the floorboards, the fabric of the sheets, and into the abuser's weapon of choice. Soon its host would be a mature male, and would soon be able to utilize it to its full potential. Soon, Harry James Potter would never have to suffer at the hands of another again.

* * *

A story I've been working on for a bit. I'm still deciding on what coupling I would like. Any suggestions?

Let me know if you enjoyed it!


	2. Uncanny

Hello All! Here is Chapter 2. I am still trying to figure out pairings. It will be slash.

Please review with who you wish Harry to be with. Twins, Snape, or Draco.

 **Warnings** : Blood, suggestion of rape, and the whole "Harry, you have a magical power no one has had ever before" Cliche.

As far as I know no one has written about this before. Of course I haven't read all several hundred thousand fanfictions plus, so I can't promise it. If someone thought of this before I did I apologize.

* * *

Blackness. Pure blackness. It was all that he could see as he opened his eyes. It wasn't a surprise as he was accustomed to it. His "family" made sure of that. He may have been given the spare second room, but they had boarded his windows shut so not single ray of light was allowed through. The door was closed tightly, multiple locks on the outside preventing him from escaping. A cat flap at the bottom of the door allowed him to receive food and water, if granted any. The ceiling light and fan fixture had been taken apart as to not allow the youth inside any luxuries.

He stood up, wincing as the muscles in his back tensed. The wounds reopened, the blood dripped down his back slowly. The feel of falling liquid made him shiver in disgust. He grabbed the sheet, already covered in dry blood, and wiped up what was possible. The crusted sheet slid across his back, barely soaking up the fluids while aggravating the few wounds that were healing. The sheet was dropped to the floor when he was finished.. The raven haired man reached out to the table next to where he stood and grabbed the thin metal frames of his glasses, making sure there wasn't too much pressure so they wouldn't break. After replacing the glasses he blinked, knowing it wouldn't help him see in the dark but it would help refocus his eyes. The world outside the room was active. Birds were chirping, and the occasional car that passed by indicated that it was later in the morning. He winced as loud footsteps made their way to his door. Three loud knocks from a heavy fist had him slightly anxious.

"Freak, time to clean the mess you made last night." A loud masculine voice huffed. The sound of chains dropping and locks being unlocked was heard from the other side of the room. The door opened and Harry closed his eyes. Experience showed it was much more painful to keep them open when the light from the hallway flooded in.

The hand of his uncle grabbed his thin arm and pulled him out of the darkness. The man shoved Harry down the stairs, his body making loud thumping noises as it hit every other step. Harry gathered all the strength he had left to stand up and walk to the closet under the stairs. The door closed, the feeling of fear swelling. He placed his hand on the door knob and turned it slowly. As the door opened the stench of blood, urine and cum filled the air. He quickly stepped in as his stomach churned, images floating in his mind of what occurred last night.

His body shook as he remembered the feeling of the whip, the touch of his hands. Harry quickly grabbed the bucket and sponge that was placed right inside the door and proceeded to clean up the room. The newly installed light helped him in his task. A good solid three hours of cleaning later and the room was finally decent once again. Every time a new pail was needed he placed it outside the door and four minutes later be replaced. The Dursleys didn't want to see or hear him. When he was finished with his task he stood silently by the old cot that had been covered in many different liquids the night before.

One hour later the door opened, causing Harry to look up at his aunt.

"Back to your room you disgusting boy." She whispered, not wanting to talk to him in fear of catching his unnatural tendencies. She let go of the door before he moved back to his room. Every step was agonizing. His entire body was tensed up, wounds barely closed. As he opened the door and stepped inside, his aunt closed the door and locked the door with the multitude of chains and locks.

Harry sighed softly as he sat upon his bed, the blackness enveloping him. It must have been nearing twelve o'clock. Only twelve more hours of this and then he'd be free. He'd grab his wand that was hidden under the planks beneath his bed. To gain some sight, there was the Lumos spell. Then clean up the blood and all the other bodily fluids. He'd gather his things with an Accio, then Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron.

Still, there was a significant amount of time left. That was twelve hours of torture. He occasionally thought it would be better to just go to Voldemort and give up his life. After all, there was no way that Voldemort's henchmen would want to touch him, much less the man himself. Harry would be killed on spot, not played with.

He sat in the darkness for a long period of time, his body slightly heating up as if there was a fever developing. He rubbed his arms, then felt his forehead. There was no fever. What was going on? Maybe the wounds on his back were getting infected? He shook his head. There was no doing anything about it now. Not until he got out of here and into his new place of residence.

The raven haired man rested on his filthy bed and waited for his uncle to come get him. There was always something that he needed to get done, or something that he did that upset Vernon. Harry continued to wait. And wait. No one came up the stairs or made a noise. The chirping birds slowly quieted as hours passed. Harry started to get nervous. Why hadn't his Uncle come up yet?

More hours passed and Harry lied down on his bed, feeling the pressing need to sleep. By then his body was getting unbearable hot. His body lied on top of the blood crusted sheets, and he closed his eyes. As he slowly slipped to unconsciousness he swore he felt the sheets beneath him become soft.

* * *

Harry slowly woke up. He opened his eyes and saw what he saw every morning. Blackness. But this morning was different. Much different. He was seventeen. An adult in the wizarding world. Freedom from his so called family. He was free from it all. He scrambled under the bed, pulling his floorboards up. Retrieving his wand he gave a small smirk. As he stood up he removed the boards on his window, then bent over in pain as his stomach cramped. Starving. Deathly so. He gave a dark chuckle.

He walked across the floor, his eyes scouring the room. His eyebrows lifted as he looked at his sheets. The clean sheets used to be covered in blood… weren't they? What happened? The floor seemed to have been cleaned as he slept as well. Using his wand the door was unlocked and he stepped out into the hallway. He slowly went down the stairs and stood in front of the closet under the stairs. The house was quiet, abnormally so.

"Where are they…?" He muttered to himself. The clock above the T.V. showed it was nine in the morning. Normally Vernon would have already had him up. Maybe they had left the house as they knew he would be able to use magic now. He wandered the house, looking for a note, or a sign that they were still there.

Looking out the living room window into the driveway he noticed that the Dursley's vehicle was indeed missing. Maybe Petunia remembered that at the age of 17 a wizard gained his right to use magic without his wand being snapped. He shrugged and opened the fridge, pulling out eggs and bacon and began his breakfast. After enjoying his meal he gathered Hedwig and his chest of school supplies and left for good. He apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and spoke with Tom. They made an arrangement for the bartender to hold onto his items for a couple hours so he could do some errands.

Stepping outside, he headed towards Gringotts. As he walked up the steps and into the large building he looked around. There was a significant amount of activity. Wizards were quickly making their transactions and the goblins were operating very swiftly. He walked up to an available teller, and looked the Goblin in the eye.

"My name is Harry Potter, and I do not have a key to my vaults. I reached my majority last night and I would like to be informed of the process to retrieve the vault keys from those who have them. If possible I would also like to see my father's and mother's will." The goblin looked at him, nodded and began to speak.

"Well Mr. Potter, we will need to pull you aside, conduct a few tests to verify who you are, then we can continue from there. Please step to the side and someone will be with you shortly." The goblin replied, pointing to a spot that had less traffic.

Harry stepped away and moved over to the location that was specified. As he waited, the feeling returned. His body heated up and it felt as if his blood was humming. Frowning he felt his forehead, attempting to see if there was a fever. This was the second time in the last day that this occurred. Maybe there was a flu going around. He was pulled from his thoughts as two goblins approached him.

"Mr. Potter, My name is Groundgleam, and this is Fizboot. We will be conduction the appropriate tests to verify Identity. If you will please follow me, we will be heading to a private room." He introduced himself and gave a slight bow, before walking towards a set of large ornate wooden doors that were on the other side of the building. As they stepped through the doors, his body instantly cooled down and he gave a sigh of relief. Groundgleam turned around and looked at him.

"Is something wrong Mr. Potter?" The goblin asked, his eyes glinting.

"I'm sorry sir, I have had an on and off fever for the last day. I walked through the door and it went away." Harry explained. Groundgleam grinned.

"That means your body is in the process of accepting the magical inheritance you gained when you entered your majority. Walking through that door neutralizes any negative effects that the inheritance is causing." Harry's eyes grew wide, and continued following Groundgleam. The hallway was bare of any decor or other wizards. Large numbered doors lined the walls.

"We are taking you to one of the more secure testing rooms due to who you claim to be." Fizboot mentioned from behind him. "This way we can either execute you for impersonating a fellow wizard, or assist you with what you need assistance with if you are in fact Harry Potter."

Harry nodded and thanked him for his explanation. After another few minutes of walking they came to a large door numbered 394. Harry chuckled slightly and followed Groundgleam. The room was almost completely bare. There were a few vials, and some pieces of parchment. A small pen knife was on the table. There were three chairs surrounding the small table and a lounge chair in the corner. Groundgleam motioned towards one of the chairs and Harry sat down. Groundgleam sat in the chair opposite and Fizboot grabbed a piece of parchment, setting it on the table as he sat down.

"Now Mr. Potter. The process is simple. We need some of your blood. Since blood magic is forbidden in the Wizarding World we understand if you are hesitant. More so since the incident with the Dark Lord during your fourth year. Your reacting when you passed the doors on our way to the hallway indicates a Magical Inheritance and there may be more tests needed to verify Identity as blood changes when the change is complete. We would like to begin with the basic test. A drop of blood on the parchment should show us your ancestry. If the document ends up being blank we will need to conduct more tests. Do you understand?" Groundgleam asked.

Harry nodded. "I understand. I'm assuming that is what the pen knife is for?" The goblins nodded and he grabbed the knife. Removing the leather tip covering the blade and placing the knife against his thumb he made a small cut. His thumb hovered over the parchment as they waited for the inevitable drop.. No drop fell. He frowned and looked at his thumb. The gash was there.

"Is there anything I need to know. Like is the blade magical? Is there a reason my blood isn't dripping?" He asked, confused.

Groundgleam and Fizboot gave each other a glance and looked at Harry, wicked grins on their faces. "During your birthday Mr. Potter, did you suffer any side effects from your magical inheritance besides fever? Was there something abnormal about your surroundings when you woke up? All information is confidential." Fizbook inquired.

Harry sat back and thought for a moment frowning. "My uncle isn't the nicest. And I rarely get to clean my room. There was a significant lack of blood in the room this morning. I didn't think too much of it though." The goblins started laughing and Harry glared. "A reason for the laughter would be nice."

"Mr. Potter, we can fully assure you that we are not laughing at you. I need you to will your blood to the parchment. Just think about a single drop falling. I will explain everything." Fizboot assured him.

Harry looked at the piece of parchment, closed his eyes and imagined a single drop falling onto the piece of paper. He opened his eyes a second later and watched as a single drop fell onto the paper. Instantly the blood faded into the parchment and slowly a family tree started appearing. At the top was him. Harry James Potter. Below him were his parents, James and Lily. The list extended father and farther down. Fizboot extended the parchment and allowed the tree to go farther and farther. After a while, the family tree was complete. Harry, swallowed roughly. His family tree was humongous. It turns out that he could trace his ancestry to before the Founders. Fizboot rolled up the parchment and placed it to the side. Groundgleam grinned.

"As it is proven that you are indeed Harry Potter, we have some things we need to inform you of. Your magical inheritance, your parent's wills, and your place in Wizarding Society. Many things are going to change for you Mr. Potter, and you shall watch the Wizarding World descend into chaos. Harry Potter, the only Blood Wizard to have been born in the last 6 thousand years."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Wait a minute?! What are you talking about? I'm just Harry!"

Groundgleam gave a chuckle. "You have never been Just Harry. You are so much more. Embrace it."

* * *

Also: Does anyone want to be my BETA? My husband is doing it right now... and I don't want him to feel to awkward. Haha.

Please review with your preferred pairing!

Thank you!


	3. Frustrations

Hello All! Sorry this took so long!

So: Harry may seem all over the place in this chapter. People are human. They have emotions no matter how strong they are. And sometimes emotions can change in the blink of an eye.

Warnings: Fluff, Mentions of Twincest.

There is a lot of fluff. Lots.

Also: This is how its gunna pan out. Harem/Harry at first. Then Snape/Draco/Harry. If there are objections, please let me know. I can't make everyone happy, but hey.

* * *

Glass shattered against the dirty wall, shards falling to the ground reflecting the light from the fire place. It made a tinkling noise as it hit the hardwood floor, shattering into even smaller pieces. A scream filled with frustration echoed in the empty house, only disturbing the rodents that lived in the walls. It was then silent with the heavy breathing of the only occupant of the room. Harry looked at the shattered glass on the floor, his eyes filled slightly with tears.

"Why? Why do I always have to be something special? Why can't I just be Harry? It wasn't enough that I had to be the 'Chosen One' I have to be a freak that has stupid freaky blood." He ranted, pacing back and forth. He finally sat on the couch, one of the only pieces of furniture in the house that wasn't covered in dust.

After the goblin had dropped the whole "Magical Blood" shocker on Harry, Groundgleam informed him that there were several properties in Harry's possession so he would no longer have to live with the Dursleys. Since his identity was proven Harry was given a large folder filled with all of his inheritance information and all transactions since his parents passed away. Groundgleam had suggested he stay at one of the more isolated Potter cottages until he finished reading over all the documents. Apparently the one he was staying at had some ancient books on his heritage.

He rubbed is eyes and sat back sighing heavily, papers in hand. After combing through them for some time he realized that there was some things he just had difficulty with and Accounting was one of them. He needed help, but who was he to contact? Hermione and Ron hadn't been communicating with him and informing them of the whole situation wasn't something he was looking forward to. Dumbledore was completely out of the picture if his suspicions were correct. Professor Mcgonagall may or may not be involved with Dumbledore so he couldn't go to her. Green eyes widened and he chuckled.

He stood and walked over to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder from the mantel. Throwing it into the fire he stepped in and clearly said "93 Diagon Alley." There would be no more mistakes with floo powder. One accidental trip was enough in his lifetime. He was spit out into a back room, stumbling. Two faces looked at him in astonishment.

"Why Hello there Harry!" George said, chuckling slightly as Fred opened his mouth to continue the conversation in true Twin Fashion.

"We weren't expecting to see you –

"Until a little later when it was time –"

"To take your NEWTS."

"How can we help you?"

A bright smile appeared on his face as he let out a deep breath. Holding out the stack of papers Harry looked at them.

"You both know money, after all you own and run a business. I need help understanding this. I recently came into my inheritance and some things aren't making sense. I trust you both, and I need your assistance.

Fred and George looked at him, both their heads tilting in unison before looking at each other and grabbing the stack of papers.

"Let me close the shop so we can focus on this for now. Of course we'll help!" Smiling Fred left the back room and apologized to his customers, shooing them out of the building. Meanwhile George led Harry upstairs to their small studio.

It was his first time going above the actual store and he looked around. There were a bunch of knickknacks hanging on the walls and pictures that were framed. Most were of family, some of each other. Oddly enough there was only one bed.

"Do you guys share a bed?" He asked confused as there was space for another bed. George flushed slightly and nodded. "It's a twin thing." He said, closing the conversation. He sat on the ground and started spreading the papers onto the ground. Fred joined him a few moments and they started sorting the papers. A few more moments passed and they finally looked at him. It took a few moments of a staring contest between them before a word was said.

"…Harry… what is a Blood Wizard? Some of the documents here are only able to be inherited by someone with that class…" Fred asked quietly. Harry paled and bit his lip before speaking.

"I'm not sure. I went into Gringotts today and apparently it has something to do with the fact that my magic isn't like other wizards. I'm supposed to find more information in the Library at the house where I am staying now. If you guys aren't completely freaked by the time everything is over you guys can help me look?" The twins nodded and smiled.

"Of course Harry! Now, this pile –" They motioned to a smaller stack of papers, "Has to do with this Blood Wizard thing. It may look like a small pile, but there is a lot of information on those pages. This other pile – " Motioning to a slightly larger pile, " is what was left to you by citizens who left you something in their will, even if they didn't know you. This other pile, the second largest stack, seems to be inheritances from the Founders. We'll get into that one later to figure out how you're related to them. And the largest pile is from your parents and Sirius. Where do you want us to start?"

Harry rubbed his eyes, feeling overwhelmed. "Let's get the stuff with my parents and Sirius sorted out. This is going to take a while isn't it?" The twins nodded. "Well, there isn't enough room here to spread everything out. Would you like to stay at the cottage with me? I'll clean a few bedrooms… well one. After all… it's a twin thing right?" He chuckled grinning. The twins flushed and looked away.

"... Don't tell mom. She'd kill us." George whispered, his face pale. Harry shook his head.

"I'm not going to judge. Love is love. I can't say anything. According to muggles like my aunt and uncle, the fact that I am attracted to men more than woman is unnatural and those like me should be killed." Harry gave a soft smile to the twins. Both their eyebrows raised up and they looked at each other before looking back at Harry with grins.

"The Chosen One finds men attractive?"

"Since when?"

Harry blushed slightly. "There are some very attractive men in my year at school…"

"Oh? And by any chance has -"

"There been someone to teach you the ropes…?

Harry stood up shaking his head. "Guys! We are getting off topic!"

The twins laughed and stood next to Harry. "Well, we changed our mind O' Great One. We don't need you to clean a room for us. We'll just share your bed."

The raven haired male squeaked and slid from their arms, his face bright red and unable to meet their eyes. "We'll talk about that later... I'll… meet you at the cottage. Just… floo over. Potter Summer Cottage."

Rushing home, Harry rushed to the bathroom and splashed his face with water trying to cool down. The twins… were sexy. That offer was extremely tempting. Would it be a permanent thing though? He sat on the toilet seat running his fingers through his hair. Did he want a permanent thing? He wasn't sure. He shrugged. Did it really matter? He would accept the offer. If things didn't work out then they didn't work out. It wouldn't hurt to see what happened.

* * *

Thank you all! Remember: If you don't like the pairing, review with what you would prefer. :)

-KittyKatTerra


	4. Expectations

Okay all, this is a bit of a short chapter. I wanted to spend a lot of time on the next one as it will include a lemon. Because I like lemonade.

Warnings: Mentions of twincest and not much plot development, BUT there is a will.

* * *

The smell of spices and cooking food drifted through the house as the flames in the fireplace turned green. The twins stepped out of the flames and looked around the receiving room, admiring the antique décor. After placing their luggage to the side they started following the amazing aroma of food. When they arrived at the kitchen they both gave small grins as they watched Harry stir whatever was in the pot. They waited a moment before they both snuck up behind him. They both wrapped an arm around his waist and placed a head on each shoulder.

"Smells good, what are-"

"You making?" The twins asked, inwardly chuckling as they noticed Harry's ears turn bright red.

"Beef and Barley stew… It's almost done. Will you set the table?" The blushing green eyed male asked, his voice slightly higher than normal.

"Of course Harry."

"Anything for You." They both purred into his ears. Harry blushed harder and shooed them off. He finished spicing the stew, and placed it on a hot pad on the large oak table in the dining room. The twins quickly located where the tableware and silverware was located and set the table.

Dinner was definitely interesting. The twins continued to make innuendos that had Harry blushing. After dinner the twins pulled their luggage into the living room and opened the trunk that held the documents.

"It took us a little longer than planned since we wanted to organize a bit more. We're going to spread the documents pertaining your parents vaults and possessions on the table first and chronologically and we'll go from there. We've also brought some parchment and dictation quills to make notes and to make things a bit more simpler. When we notice something odd, or abnormal, we'll mention it and that way we can go back and reference all issues later. Any questions Harry?"

Harry shook his head and grabbed the document that was dated two months before he was born. It looked to be a will. After reading it through he made note of who was witness, received what items and the specific wording of how if anything should happen to his parents that under NO circumstances was he to be placed with Petunia and Vernon.

"Fred? George? Aren't wills read at a specific time soon after death?"

The twins nodded. "Under law, wills are to be read within two weeks of the initial passing. Sooner if it contains information that is relevant to children and such. Your parent's will should have been read aloud within a week. "

Harry frowned. "Would there be a list of who was present for the reading and who was responsible for making sure it all came to pass?" They nodded.

"Usually there are papers that the recipients have to sign in order to receive anything and to verify that they were there for the reading. What makes you ask?

"In my parents will, it clearly states that under no circumstances was I supposed to go to the Dursley's. I know I was dumped there the night he killed my parents, but shouldn't I have been removed immediately after?"

The twins frowned and they both started going through the papers, looking for the signature page. After some looking they found it.

Harry James Potter - Potter and Evans Inheritance - Harry, be strong and know we will always love you! You make us smile so much and I hope that we get to see you grow stong and ready to take on the world. If we don't remember that you are your own person and no matter what decisions you make we will always be there for you! - Mum and Dad

Sirius Black - Guardianship of Harry James Potter and Trustee of the estate until Harry James Potter is of age. - Padfoot, take good care of our Harry! We'll be watching! - Prongs

Remus Lupin - 40,000 Galleons and the Potter Cottage hidden in the Forbidden Forest - Moony, take care. Here is some help in case the world is still as prejudiced as it is today. - Prongs

Peter Pettigrew - 20,000 Galleons and the house on Lockwood Way - When life gets to be too much here is a home to call your own! - Prongs

Severus Snape - Guardianship of Harry James Potter if Sirius Black is unable to do so. Trustee of the Estate if Sirius Black is unable to do so. - Severus, I know that we had a falling out, but I have always had faith in you. Know that you will be my friend, always. - Lily

Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - Access to the Potter Manor Library - Albus, you always were there when we needed advice. Thank you for the support! - Lily and James

 **UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES IS HARRY TO GO TO VERNON AND PETUNIA DURSELY.**

We'll miss you all very much. Please take care and know that we will always be in your hearts.

It was signed by Albus. He was the only one who had been there for the reading of the will. Harry understood that due to circumstances that it would have been impossible for Sirius and Wormtail to sign. But he was confused on the absence of the others.

"Why wouldn't Snape or Remus be there? And Dumbledore was the one who placed me with the Dursleys! Why did he keep me there when it clearly states I wasn't to be there?" He asked confused. The twins were looking over the document, frowning.

"We aren't sure. Are you working with a specific Goblin? Or are you doing this all independently?"

"Well, Groundgleam and Fizboot were the goblins who got me the documents. Should I ask them?" The twins nodded in unison.

"Gringotts usually assigns a goblin to each account they have. This way, there is only one goblin to speak to instead of files and such going missing. Our suggestion is work with the ones who got you the document because if they aren't your account managers, then there will be an investigation on why the will wasn't upheld."

Harry sighed and stretched. "So what I am understanding is that this pile may be worthless right now until we figure out what the bloody hell is going on?" George moved behind Harry and started to rub his shoulders.

"Don't worry. You have us. We have you covered! Remember, Gred and Forge are the best of the best!"

Harry laughed, then took a deep breath. "Then let's take a break. I have some firewhiskey, and chocolate cake in the fridge." The twins shook their head.

"We're hungry for something different… "

* * *

Okay everyone, let me know how I did. :)


End file.
